To Live and Die in Alderney
To Live and Die in Alderney is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given by Phil Bell to protagonist Niko Bellic. It sees you finally offloading the truckload of heroin you stole from the Triads earlier in the game (in the mission Truck Hustle). However, the operation does not go smoothly; the FBI are watching the house where the drugs are being stored and soon move in to arrest everyone involved. Overview Phil says it's time to shift the heroin that Phil's nephew Frankie has been "sitting on". Niko drives Phil Bell to the old mansion in Westdyke. FBI agents and police officers surround the house just as the group are about to leave. Bell calls Frankie an idiot because he let the FBI spy on the heroin. Niko, Frankie, and Bell open Frankie's garage and get into two separate cars loaded with "horse". Niko and Frankie follow Phil on a wild chase throughout Alderney, eventually abandoning their cars and switching to a van Phil left behind the hospital. Niko drives Phil Bell and Frankie Gallo to Pizza This... in Westdyke, where they separate and enjoy their cut of the money. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Bell to the old mansion in Westdyke *Follow Bell. Don't let him get busted by the feds *There is too much heat. Follow Bell and Frankie. Take out anyone who gets in your way *Get to the escape van and lose the cops *Take out the helicopter. There is too much heat with it following you *Get in the van with Bell and Frankie *Lose your wanted level *Take Bell and Frankie to the safe house Walkthrough When you meet Phil at the depot he's beset with paranoia. He asks Niko to help him collect the heroin from the abandoned mansion in Westdyke and transport it to a more secure hideout. It would be a good idea to call Dwayne and ask him to send some backup before you get to the mansion, as this will make the mission a lot easier when being chased by the cops. Once you get to the old mansion, Frankie, a nephew of Phil, then puts the "horse" in two bags into two black Washingtons. Niko and Frankie get into one car, Phil in another. A swarm of FBI officers arrive. Quickly, set off and stay behind Phil as he drives. Be wary of cops that attempt to block your path. During the drive, Frankie explains why the feds were there. He has been struggling to help his sister financially with getting through college, while also having to look after his sick mother. Niko tells him to shut up, and keep the cops away from Phil. Halfway through the chase, Phil decides to ditch the cars in an alleyway. When you stop, grab the heroin and pull out some firepower. Eliminate any cops that are unlucky enough to get in your way; your party will not move if there are too many officers in the vicinity. After a short foot chase, the gang notice an FBI helicopter chasing them. Use a rocket launcher to take out the chopper. At this stage, Frankie might die but you won't fail the mission. If Frankie gets killed, the player must pick up the heroin that Frankie was carrying. Get into the safe truck and lose your wanted level. Once you're home free, take Frankie and Phil to the pizza place in Westdyke. Video Walkthrough EOeUsUdFSiI Trivia * The mission takes its name from the movie To Live and Die in L.A., which also features a lengthy car chase sequence, although it differs significantly from that featured in the game. *Frankie does not need to survive to complete the mission, only Phil and Niko need to survive. Also it's possible to kill Frankie without failing the mission. Deaths * Many FBI agents, NOOSE agents and police officers - Killed by Niko, Phil, and Frankie to gain access to an escape Speedo. *Frankie Gallo - Can be killed by Niko or the LCPD. de:To Live and Die in Alderney es:To Live and Die in Alderney pl:To Live and Die in Alderney Category:Missions in GTA IV